


I Loved You The Moment We Met

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is drunk again, can Jim make Leo see he is worth so much more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved You The Moment We Met

I Loved You The Moment We Met

 

Doctor Leonard H. McCoy and his legendary hands were nauseous. Leo rested his hot face against the cool porcelain of the toilet and wondered once again how the hell he had come down this far in the world.

 

“Bones?” Jim Kirk yelled out from the vicinity of the dorm room door. “Bones, where the hell are you?”

 

What in hell was he doing here, Leo thought and managed to moan out a weak, “In here,” and hoped to Christ Jim heard him.  
Jim stood in the bathroom door and took stock of what he saw. His best friend hugging the toilet, clothes wrinkled and wet with….something, his hair sweaty and slicked back against his forehead. “What was it tonight Bones,” Jim asked on a sigh.

 

“God dammed bourbon, same as it is every damn night. Why are you here anyway? Don’t you have a long line of hot girls waiting to be serviced by the legendary Jim Kirk and his talented dick?”

 

“Nice Bones, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Someone has to be here to save you from yourself.” Jim walked to the shower and turned it on cold, then walked to his drunken friend and slipped his arms under Bones’, jerking him to his feet.

 

“Knock it the hell off, Jim, I’m not in the mood to be a charity case for your over-active dick.”

 

“Good thing because seeing you like this isn't exactly turning me on Bones,” Jim maneuvered Bones closer to the shower and managed somehow to toe Leo’s shoes off before lifting him into the shower under the cold spray.

 

“Fuck Jim, th’ fucks wrong with you?” Bones sputtered, bracing his arms against the wall. “This isn’t funny Jim, not one dammed bit funny.”

 

Jim could only stare at his friend, his blue eyes icy with disappointment, “Yeah Bones, not funny at all.” He shut the tap off and pealed Bones out of his wet plaid shirt first then managed to get Bones t-shirt over his head, next came his pants, Jim noticing Leo had chosen to go commando and wondered if that was out of necessity or because his friend was hoping to get lucky. He grabbed a towel from the rack and rubbed it over Leo’s head and then down his back and arms, finally wrapping it around his middle. “Come on Bones, climb out of the tub, I've gotcha.”

 

“Should stop wastin’ your time on me kid,” Bones mumbled as he followed Jim out of the bathroom.

 

@@@@

 

The first thing Leo noticed was the smell of bacon. He groaned and cracked open one eye, only to be blinded by the bright light of the room. Musta forgot to close the damned shades last night, he thought to himself. 

 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Jim’s voice boomed brightly from the bedroom door. “I made breakfast, Bones, let’s eat.”

 

Bones muttered something which sounded vaguely like, “Fuck off.” 

 

Jim walked over to the bed, his heart pounding in his chest. Bones was the best friend he’d ever had and the thought of what Jim had planned this morning could cost him this friendship was more terrifying than an armada of Romulans. But he figured he was going to lose Bones to the booze one way or the other, so what did he have to lose really? “Come on Bones, up and at ‘em, we’ve got some talking to do, you and I.”

 

“Piss off Jim; it’s too dammed early for any heart to heart you have planned.” 

 

“GODDAMMIT LEO,” Jim yelled at the top of his voice, “Get the hell out of bed and into the kitchen NOW!”

 

Bones managed to open both eyes and stared up at Jim. His face was flushed with anger and frustration and his breathing was heavy. Jim turned and strode out of the room. A moment later he could hear the clatter of pots and pans. Leo swung his legs over the side of the bed, rested his aching head in his hands. It occurred to him this was the first time Jim had ever called him by his first name.

 

Jim was furious at himself. He hadn't meant to yell at Bones like that, but it was killing him to see Leo like this day after day. He could only pray Bones would come around.

 

Several minutes later, Bones shuffled into the kitchen, grim faced. Jim motioned to the table where he had set a cup of coffee and a hypo filled with painkillers. Leo pointed to this and stared up at Jim, “You tryin to kill me, kid?”

 

“You've done this so many times for me, Bones, I thought it was time I got you back.”

 

“Yeah, you got my back, alright,” Bones muttered sarcastically, then dosed himself with the hypo. 

 

Jim walked back to the stove and shoveled up a huge plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon which he then set before Leo, taking the chair opposite him at the table. “You need to eat Bones, Uhura said she didn't see you eat anything at the bar last night.”

 

“OH, so you have your little girlfriend checking up on me, do ya? Some best friend” Bones said menacingly, swigging some coffee and taking a huge bite of eggs.

 

Jim sighed and looked at Leo, knowing he was wearing his emotions on his sleeve and not caring much about that at the moment. “Oh, so I’m your best friend, am I Bones? So why is it you’re always out drinking alone? Why is it that Uhura, who you know can’t stand me, puts that aside to comm me because she’s worried you’re too drunk to make it home safely?” Jim shoved up from the table and paced to the coffee pot, knowing he’s had too much already, but needing something to do with his hands.

 

“What do you want from me Jim? I keep tellin you I’m no good, no use to anyone.”

 

“Bullshit Bones,” Jim said, his voice weary, “That’s a crock of shit and you know it. You’re always there for me when I’m drunk and stupid, patching me up and growling at me to take better care of myself. But what about you, Bones, huh? Someone’s gotta take care of you and I sure as shit don’t see you volunteering for the job.”

 

“So you’re here to babysit, Jim is that it?” Leo could feel the caffeine hit his bloodstream and he started feeling a bit more human. He also started feeling a bit more angry, wondering what the hell Jim’s point was in this little intervention. “Why don’t you just cut to the chase damn it and tell me what the hell you want from me?”

 

“Do you remember that day on the shuttle out of Iowa?” Jim asked, his eyes downcast, staring at his feet.

 

“Yeah, Jim, I remember,” And Leo did remember, it was his lowest point, half-drunk, alone, broke and all he could remember seeing were eyes so blue Leo thought he was staring into a cloudless sky.

 

“That was my lowest point, Bones. I had lost another shitty mechanic’s job, my mother kicked me out of the house because I blamed her for my sorry ways, ended up getting my ass kicked by four guys at the bar, and fuck, there was Captain Pike offering me a way out by enrolling in Starfleet. And then you were there Bones, offering me a lifeline with your friendship.” 

 

Leo looked up at Jim…his Jim, could see the tears start welling up in his beautiful eyes, could see the pained look on his face. Bones knew Jim kept his confidences close, never telling anyone too much about himself or where his head was. Leo knew this was a big step for the kid who was brash and cocky on the outside; a brilliant cover for being vulnerable on the inside. 

 

“I was your lifeline, Jim?” Bones asked, not quite believing he’d heard Jim correctly.

Jim walked back over to the table and dragged his chair over to sit directly in front of Bones. He picked up Leo’s hands in his own, “Yeah, it was you Bones,” he said, drawing circles on Leo’s hand with his thumb, relishing this little bit of contact between them, “All that I am, the man that I have become, everything I have accomplished here, is all because of you.” Tears started to fall from Jim’s eyes; his control over his emotions was strained and very near to breaking. He had no idea if Bones understood what he was trying to say, no idea if Bones was going to hug him or punch him in the jaw, but he pushed on, “It kills me to see you like this, drunk and hurting and SILENT, Bones. Damn it, just talk to me, let me help you, let me be there to catch you, like all the times you've caught me. Please Bones?”

 

Leo watched Jim struggle with his emotions, watched a single tear trickle down Jim’s face. He untangled their hands and reached up to brush away the tear that had fallen, resting his thumb on Jim’s cheek. He sighed heavily as if he was exhaling the weight of the world with his breath. “I had always thought Jocelyn was the love of my life, thought we’d be together forever. I just loved her so damn much…” Leo sighed, “I felt like everything was my fault when she started fuckin around behind my back. I was working so damn much, logging as many surgeries as I could, trying to get myself set up in practice. It was my fault. I was never there for her. And, since she was fuckin anyone and everyone, I felt like I wasn't man enough for her, like I wasn't good enough.” Leo dropped his hand from Jim’s face not wanting Jim to see him like this; wrecked and adrift.

 

Jim’s heart was breaking for Leo as he listened to his friend talk. All he had known was that Bones was divorced and that his wife had taken everything from him, he’d had no idea the rotten bitch had also taken Bones’ confidence in himself along with her. Jim leaned in closer to Bones, and lightly brushed his lips against Leo’s, bringing his left hand up to cup Leo’s cheek. “You've always been enough for me, Bones,” Jim whispered as their lips met again.

 

Leo had been waiting for this moment since that day long ago on the shuttle. He never believed he would see Jim again once they landed in San Francisco, figured Jim would find friends his own age. It was the first of many surprises when Jim showed up at his dorm the next night with a pizza and his PADD, ready to eat and then study. “God, Jim,” Bones said, breathless, reaching forward, grabbing Jim’s hips and pulling him up onto Leo’s lap. 

 

Jim wrapped his arms around Bones and relaxed into their kiss. Leo was holding him so tightly that Jim thought he would never let go. He never wanted him to let go. Jim opened his mouth and swept his tongue out, reaching for Bones’. When they connected, Jim felt his cock harden instantly, painfully against his jeans. He rocked his hips into Leo and felt a jolt of electricity as he discovered Bones was hard and hot as well.

 

Breaking their kiss, Leo leaned back and looked into Jim’s bottomless eyes. “Are you sure you want this darlin? Want me, I mean?” 

 

Kissing Leo on the forehead, Jim pushed himself backward off Bones’ lap and on to his feet again. Reaching his hand out to Bones, he said, “I've never wanted anyone more Bones. Come with me?”

 

Leo stood, grabbed Jim’s hand and pulled him toward the hallway. Stopping halfway there, he pressed Jim hard into the wall and kissed him like he was a dying man and Jim was water.

 

Jim’s bright eyes popped open to stare at Leo as he was held against the wall. So, Bones liked it rough did he? He moved his hands to Leo’s broad chest and pushed him forward, surprise lighting in Bones eyes as Jim moved closer, advancing on him and catching him around the waist. Leo laughed as Jim started waltzing him backward into the bedroom and toward the bed. Breaking away from Bones just before they landed on the bed, Jim reached down for the hem of his shirt and lifted it up and over his head. He stood waiting for Leo to follow suit and when Leo just stood there staring, Jim took matters into his own hands and pushed Bones’ shirt up, licking and kissing his way up Bones’ stomach to his chest.

 

There wasn't enough air left in the room, Leo thought when Jim’s tongue made contact with the sensitive skin of his stomach. Leo hurriedly yanked at his shirt, making more skin available to Jim’s tongue and roving hands. Leo hissed through his teeth when Jim’s tongue made contact with one nipple as Jim’s fingers tweaked the other. “Mmmm, you like that, Bones.” Jim asked as his tongue swept up to lick and tease the freckle in the dip of Leo’s collarbone.

 

“You’re killing me, kid” Bones growled as he reached for the button on Jim’s pants, then sliding down the zipper. Leo pulled himself away from Jim’s tongue and the way it was dancing across the stubble of his neck to kneel down in front of Jim. Reaching up, he slowly began to pull Jim’s pants down until they lay puddle at Jim’s feet. He lifted first one leg and then the other to slide the denim the rest of the way off. Leo’s hungry eyes traveled up Jim legs stopping to stare open-mouthed and hungry at his erection. Leaning up higher on his knees, Leo swiped his tongue against Jim’s boxer-brief clad cock and felt it jump in response to his tongue. He continued to lick up Jim’s cock as he slowly lowered Jim’s briefs, holding his mouth away as the wet material slid down, landing on the floor at Jim’s feet. 

 

Jim slid his hands into Bones hair. It was soft and warm against his fingers. Jim smiled down at Leo and urged his head closer. “Bones, please,” Jim pleaded.

 

Grasping Jim’s cock in his right hand, Leo bent his head to lick Jim’s balls. He felt Jim jolt and pull back, but Leo wasn’t letting go, not now. He trailed his tongue slowly up Jim’s dick, moving his hand in concert with his mouth until he reached the head of Jim’s cock. Giving Jim a slow wink, Leo took the head of Jim’s cock into his mouth and began to gently swirl his tongue around, moving his mouth lower and lower until Jim was hitting the back of his throat. Leo grinned around Jim’s cock and lightly brushed his tongue along Jim’s balls.

 

Jim had been in this same situation too many times to count, with both men and women on their knees in front of him. He could never remember a blowjob feeling this good, being this intimate before, this right. He felt that sweet tingle in his lower back and knew he was getting close, “God Bones, your mouth is amazing,” Jim panted, “Baby, I hope you’re ready for me.”

 

Bones could feel Jim’s cock get a bit harder under his tongue and he knew Jim was close to coming. He slid his right hand down lower, past Jim’s balls and toward his ass, wetting his finger in his own drool as he went. He swallowed Jim into the back of his throat as his index finger slid slowly into Jim’s ass. He heard Jim moan above him as the first spurt of hot, sticky cum hit the back of his throat. Bones moaned in response as he began to swallow spurt after spurt of Jim’s sweet nectar. 

 

Feeling like his legs were going to give out, Jim stumbled backward to the bed and fell down on top of it. Leo laughed as he stood up and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Jim heard the water run and then the sounds of Leo brushing his teeth. Jim knew he was ready to be intimate in this way with his best friend but was unsure if he was ready for the feelings that came along with this activity.

 

Leo walked into the bedroom with a giant grin on his face. “Go on, scoot over,” he said as he lay down on the bed next to Jim. He ran his hand up Jim’s cheek and into his hair, still not believing that this happened, that Jim Kirk was here, in his bed, his head resting on Bones’ chest.

 

“Bones,” Jim said nervously, “I never knew the real story behind your divorce, the reason you walked away from everything.” Jim took a deep breath arming himself for what he was about to say, “I know you think I’m a huge slut, sticking my dick into anything that walks, but that’s not what I want and I’m miserable,” Jim sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Leo, “I've been doing that, doing them because the one person I wanted most in this world, didn't want me. He couldn't see how much I wanted him, that I have been waiting two long years for him to wake up and realize that he’s the love of my life.” The last sentence was spoken on a whisper. Jim had never been so afraid in his life. Casual sex with a friend was one thing, Jim confessing his love for Leo was another. “Maybe you’re scared and you don’t think I can be faithful,” Jim plunged forward, digging the hole deeper as he continued to ramble. “I can and I will Bones, you’ll see, if you would just give me a chance to show you.” Jim lifted his head from Leo’s chest to stare into his misty hazel eyes. “Let me show you how much I love you, Bones.”

 

“Dammit, kid,” Leo said, running his hand through Jim’s sun-kissed, blonde hair, leaning forward to brush his lips against Jim’s. “I loved you the moment we met.”


End file.
